1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus including a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements for converting incident light into an electrical signal, and a driving method for the solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a tendency to increase the number of pixels of a solid-state imaging apparatus, and it is thus required to increase the signal readout speed. As a technique of increasing the speed, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-050403 discloses an arrangement including a plurality of signal readout lines for a pixel column.
Along with an increase in number of pixels, a pixel size decreases, and it is necessary to maintain the S/N ratio and dynamic range. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-016416 discloses a technique of amplifying the signal of one pixel by a plurality of gains, reducing output noise by multiplying an amplified signal with a magnification smaller than 1 according to the magnitude of the signal, and widening the dynamic range.